


Keep Me High

by dire_quail



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alpha!Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Dani, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, That's it that's all, The Author Regrets Everything, Top!Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/pseuds/dire_quail
Summary: Grace is so hard.And Dani is so warm.Or, have some Grace/Dani ABO in the future.For the prompt:Grace/Dani, A/B/O. Omega Dani calming Alpha Grace.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 263
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	Keep Me High

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the title of the song "Keep Me High", by Adaline.
> 
> For the prompt: _Grace/Dani, A/B/O. Omega Dani calming Alpha Grace._

Dani hushes Grace, like she’s some kind of brand-new alpha, even though Grace isn’t making any noise apart from her—admittedly harsh—breathing. 

But Grace still feels her body try to obey, relaxing, opening, her chin tilting up against Dani’s finger over her lips—even though Grace about to go out of her mind with all the input, the feeling, the tension. And the tension was holding back _this_ —the choked sound that she makes, the strain of her hips and thighs as she arches, not entirely voluntarily, in the rush of subtler sensations she’s opened herself up to. 

Grace is so hard.

And Dani is so warm, in the tiny hardly-used safehouse with its minimal temperature control, straddling Grace’s hips. The mattress under Grace is flat and hard, the sheets scratchy and uncomfortable the way her skin feels sometimes because of her Augments, but—Dani makes it better. Grace’s skin buzzes cold and hot, hot and cold, but anywhere Dani touches her quiets, blazes, heals. Dani’s touch could heal a dying person, she thinks dimly. 

Dani’s finger trails off Grace’s lips and over Grace’s chest, holding her gaze as she reaches between them. And then her hand is on Grace, and Grace doesn’t even manage a whole gasp. Her body tenses, pulses in Dani’s hand. Heat—her hand, her thighs and her body, but not enough, not—

The moan Grace hears coming from her own throat is the only reaction she dares to allow herself when Dani sinks down on her, fighting hard to keep still, check her strength. The ghost of Dani’s finger on her lips— _Ssh_ , _hush_ , _It’s alright_ —her body obeys. Dani’s body flows hot and liquid around hers, is soft and hard all at once, and Grace feels her everywhere, feels being taken in like a water level climbing up her whole body, not just her knot—heat, soft-smooth, fitting close, so close. Grace’s chin tilts up to get a breath above the water line. Grace gives up once her lungs are full, collapses back on the bed, unable to keep her muscles from twitching, but mostly just letting herself be taken, soothed, changed. 

The whole world around her changes to her senses. It’s one thing to feel Dani —not just where she holds Grace inside her, but everywhere else, the curve of her ass, the press of her thighs—front to back, Dani _has_ her. And it would probably be cliche to say it makes her head spin, but Grace can’t wrap her mind around it, it makes her feel dizzy when she apprehends it—especially once she opens her eyes and sees Dani looking down at her, face slack and eyes heavy-lidded but sharp, watching. 

So maybe she’s newer than she thought. 

Grace’s eyes move down Dani’s body and her brain short-circuits when she gets to Dani’s hips and that’s… that’s where Grace is. Inside her. And even though Dani feels tight and perfect and she wouldn’t be at all heavy to lift, the weight of her is just enough that Grace feels held down and restrained. Whatever Grace is—the Legion hardware in her body doesn’t know what to make of all this, but it’s along for the ride, and she’ll give Legion this, their hardware _loves_ the heat, handles the humidity well, and even their solid-state tech adapts as fluidly as a Rev-7—Dani’s taken her in and as far as Grace can understand, she doesn’t _end_. Grace’s head drops back and her eyes flutter. 

_Dani_ , she wants to say, wants to beg, but her tongue is stuck in her mouth. And even if it wasn’t, her mind is a blank as a shaken fucking Etch-A-Sketch. The only thing in it is a picture of right now, Dani holding all of her, the _fact_ of her sending shocks and surges up Grace’s spine, rendering her almost paralyzed. A fresh wave of sweat breaks out on her skin, and it’s all Grace can do to try to keep her hands loose and not grab anything. She’s lost any gauge of her own strength. Wonders if the input’s shorted out any of her control chips; maybe this isn’t her first rut, but it is her first rut since she received her Augments. 

She hasn’t heard anything about rut burning out any circuits. At least, she doesn’t remember anything. 

“Grace. _Mírame_.” Dani’s voice… fuck. Low and rough and it has Grace’s eyes open before she can think, mostly unseeing. When her visual cortex finally reaches parity, Grace finds Dani looking down at her. Dani’s head inclines, eyes dark with arousal but clear and the question plain in them. “You alright?” 

Some of that pressure inside Grace cracks, and she can speak. “Yeah,” She gasps. Then, “Fuck, I— This won’t take long.” Maybe she should be more embarrassed by that. But she’s struggling for equilibrium. 

Dani’s lips twist. “First one never does.” She reaches up briefly again and lays her hand on Grace’s sternum. The living metal under her hand mainlining information straight to Grace’s brain tells her the exact pounds of pressure Dani’s exerting with her hand as her position shifts. 

But at the same time, it’s healing—making sense of Grace’s confused amalgamated body, metal and nerves and circuits, the rasp and beat of her organs, the lines of original and grafted flesh. There’s just Dani. She tries to focus on that. 

“Ready?” Dani asks again, almost gently, when she sees Grace has come back to herself. 

As if she’d ever be ready for _this_. It’s all Grace can do to nod. Dani’s eyes flare. “Good.” 

Suddenly, Grace can’t take her eyes off Dani, where what feels like moments ago (possibly years; she’s not sure) she couldn’t keep her eyes open, it was so much. 

Dani leans forward to grab one of Grace’s hands where they’re half-curled in the sheet. The movement shifts Grace inside her, and a groan catches in Grace’s throat. Dani’s fingers wind through hers, steady, and then she pulls Grace’s hand down to her thigh. Grace’s other hand follows without prompting. 

Grace refocuses on Dani’s face and sees her smiling, or maybe smirking gently. Just her hands on Dani’s thighs are so much input; it’s hard not to be acutely aware of _everything_ , through Dani’s skin under her hands. 

And then Dani starts to move. 

Grace feels like something inside her has been cut open and Dani is drawing it out and out and out of her. She should be doing more for Dani, she thinks in moments where her brain almost catches up to what’s happening. But Grace catches the flash of Dani’s teeth through her curled lip, a spark in her eye, during one surge where she feels like she might buckle, might cave, might knot and come, and that overwhelmed subsumed drowning feeling returns. Grace lets Dani draw that out of her, too. 

Grace can hold a steady pace, until she can’t, and Dani radiates smug about it. _That_. That’s what Grace can give Dani. She can give in. 

So she gives that up to Dani, steady and then greedier and then buckling and shuddering on edge, and then then letting out a pleading sound because she can feel it, the surge of blood to her knot, the stretch of Dani’s body around hers, and one of her hands goes clumsily for Dani’s clit as Dani pushes down hard and captures her half-blown knot. But Dani brushes Grace’s hand off and replaces it with her own, taking a deep, shuddering breath and tightening around her, base and knot to head. Grace tilts her head back, the pressure inside her trembling at the breaking point. Dani feels close, too; that telltale soft pulsing that wasn’t quite there just a little bit ago. 

“ _Grace._ ” Dani breathes more than says, in a rush, and that’s what finishes her off. Grace pulls her hands away from Dani’s thighs and feels her fingers tear the fabric of the mattress as she scrabbles for purchase, leverage—and groans, swears, comes so hard she sees grey and stars. Distantly, over the roar of her own heartbeat, she hears Dani’s voice, broken rough cry, and Grace gives all of it up, everything she has.


End file.
